


The Roles We Were Forced to Play

by RoughGem



Series: Ouma Family AU [11]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ouma family fic, Spoilers, hope you enjoyed, inspired and based on a vocaloid song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: There's a 17th student in the academy, Kokichi's twin sister and Ultimate Skater, Koi Ouma. The two are inseparable, but the terms of the killing game made them keep their connection secret. The two had their roles, there's always an up to being twins.





	The Roles We Were Forced to Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, this is what I think might happen if Koi was part of the killing game, and a survivor.

Chapter 1

 

It's was just after the first murder, and Kaede's execution. Kokichi was shaken and scared, despite his best attempts, his regret for Kaede's death made out loud. She honestly felt like punching Saihara himself for accusing Kokichi of lying like that. She knew how it was though, Kokichi did this to hide his intentions from the Mastermind. It was important that their relationship was secret. 

 

Later…..

 

“Hey Kichi, are you okay?” Koi asked as she picked her way into Kokichi's room. He was flipping through the monopad and stared at Kaede's profile. 

 

“She would have made a good agent in DICE, y’know?” Kokichi asked, Koi nodded her head. The two had spent some time with Kaede and liked her analytical skills. Despite her being a pianist, she was very observant, she would have been useful in DICE. Her personality would also have been nice, her kind, but motherly sternness would help them control the other members a bit. 

 

“Yeah, she would. May of them here seem good, but their own life throws common sense out the window, and brings out their ugly side. Let's find the Mastermind as soon as we can.” Koi said as she pulled something out of her pocket, a few folded pieces of paper. This got Kokichi out of his daze, he grabbed the paper and opened them. They were detailed sketches of the library, a circle where Rantore was found, and an arrow of how the shot put ball rolled down the death path. 

 

“First suspicion, the shot put ball should've missed him, if it did hit him, the Monokuma file would've been 'top of the head’ not the back.” Kokichi said as he pinned the papers on to his whiteboard. He has gotten pictures of all of the students, including himself and Koi. They couldn't take any risks. He placed Rantaro’s picture next to it. 

 

“We couldn't suggest Kaede was innocent since she was the only one without a solid alibi and even confessed. Not matter what small evidence we gathered could change their minds. Especially since our lives are on the line for the correct culprit. Something's wrong, Monokuma still had her executed as the 'correct culprit’. So either we were wrong, Rantaro actur bent his head downward after the camera shut off and the ball hit the back of the head. Or, the Mastermind knew and had Kaede and Rantaro executed to keep the game going. They knew something, especially Rantaro. He had 'i know something, I'm not sure I should.’ written all over him.” Koi said. 

 

“Indeed, something is wrong. Let's continue in the morning. Make sure the doors are locked.” Kokichi said as Koi left his room. 

 

“Sure thing.” Koi said with a wink, she skated past Rantaro room and quickly went into hers which was two over from Rantaro. 

 

Chapter 2 

 

“I can't bet everyone's lives on a deduction made by a self-righteous brat! You can't save anyone!” Kirumi yelled as it was deduced by Kokichi about her motive and that she was the culprit. Koi clenched her fist, she couldn't do anything. Kokichi's lies were perfect, she had to keep it a secret. She was no ultimate detective, but she could tell that Kokichi flinched at her comment. Kirumi was wrong, he can save them. They will save them. 

 

Later……..

 

Koi knocked on Kokichi's door, sadly there was a muffled go away. 

 

“It's me Ouma.” Koi said. 

 

“I'm sorry Koi, I'm just not in the mood. Feel free to continue, I promise I'll be back up tomorrow.” Kokichi said, Koi frowned. Kirumi's comment really affected Kokichi, he was further affected from watching her execution. Seeing two people die in the span of less than a week was scary and disturbing, their numbers were dwindling, quickly. 

 

“You better be. Remember, I'm just a talented athlete. You are a leader, I'm not saying the pressure you. Just take care of yourself and don't try to do everyone yourself. Remember, I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you.” Koi said as she left the door. 

 

Chapter 3 

 

“Grrr, who does that Harukawa person think she is?! Even Shuichi, he got all worried after you accidentally stabbed yourself with a steak knife in your finger, but he didn't even flinch seeing you bleed on the floor. I swear, if I had the chance I would slap them both silly.” Koi ranted as she patched up Kokichi's head wound. 

 

“No, don't, remember that was on me. I'm suppose to be a jerk remember? Keep them at distant. Means keeping the Mastermind distant, you're good at talking and getting information, without revealing your own. That's why you are the peppy excitable girl, right?” Kokichi asked as his voice hardened and sounded less slurred, also his eyes refocused. 

 

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean they should wish you to get hurt. Or even be unfazed or happy about your injury. I'm serious.” Koi said as she finished cleaning Kokichi's wound. 

 

“Well, the floorboard will be interesting evidence on the trial.” Kokichi said with a smile. 

 

“Yeah, it will.” Koi said with a smile and kissed Kokichi's forehead. 

 

“I'm not a baby, and your not mom.” Kokichi whined as Koi chuckled. 

 

Later…….. 

 

Kokichi refused to let Koi leave his room that night. She was thankful for his guard, and amused by it a little. She'd probably find it more amusing if it weren't for their current situation. 

 

“ _ With the exception of Harukawa and Iruma, everyone was a perfect friend for my sister.”  _

 

Korekiyo's words still rung in her head. She also remembered the close call. In a sense, Gonta had saved her that night. If Gonta hadn't asked for her prior to the ritual, she would be there instead of Tenko. Now Tenko was dead, it scared her. She was so close to dying unknowingly. Both her and Kokichi did not expect this. 

 

“I'm not trusting anyone with you anymore.” Kokichi said. 

 

“Don't worry, when we get out, we'll be back with DICE. We'll be going home. We're close.” Koi said. It was true, they solved that the Mastermind killed Rantaro. There was a hidden pathway in the girls bathroom, leading to a book case in the library. That narrowed down the suspects to girls, and the only ones without alibis were, Harukawa, Himiko, and Shirogane. If they figured out which one, they could end the game. 

 

Chapter 4

 

Both Koi and Kokichi were stunned to move as they saw the truth of the outside world. It was destroyed, obliterated, turned into a Fallout game. Whatever, was DICE even alive anymore? 

 

The virutal was risky, but they proceeded anyway. Iruma was up to something, and asked for Kokichi alone. Koi was about to jump Iruma as she made an attempt on her brother's life, only for Gonta, to jump out of the blue and strangle her with toilet paper. Her avatar sparked and died, before vanishing in a purple light, signalling a forced log out. Next thing they knew, Iruma was dead, her hand clawing at her neck. 

 

Later…….

 

Koi was back in front of Kokichi's door. Hoping this time he would open instead if suffering alone. Gonta, didn't say that he acted alone, even, his alter ego didn't. They were unaware of the lie, Kokichi took his chance and claimed that Gonta did everything under his influence. Truth is, Kokichi didn't see the flashback light until after Iruma's murder. He hasn't interacted with Gonta until after he saved Kokichi's life and ended Iruma's. She will prove Saihara wrong, Kokichi is not alone, she will always be with him. No matter what. 

 

“Come in Koi.” Kokichi sounded sad, she quickly picked the lock, slipped in and locked it behind her. Kokichi looked depressed, still, he was standing front of the whiteboard, with a roof draw on the top, Gonta and Iruma's pictures next to it, in their columns of 'victim’ and 'killer’ killer was written over a crossed out 'victim’. Even if it was a lie, he still felt guilt. 

 

“Sis, am I a horrible person?” Kokichi asked softly as he drew a few more details on the board. 

 

“No, what you said was a lie. You were unaware of what Gonta found. We both were.” Koi said. 

 

“Still, I searched that area. Gonta found the light, but, I didn't tell him they were fake. Not the truth of the outside world. I just said to look a little and show it to the others. If I had just taken the light.” Kokichi's hands trembled, Koi slowly took them in hers. 

 

“Listen, it wasn't your fault. You were unaware, that's why this sick game needs to end. So people don't act like this. Our numbers are falling, but I swear, I'll always be here for you. Don't worry, you are not a horrible person, you are really the only one making progress here.” Koi said a she hugged him. 

 

“Listen, I want to be with you, but we need to start plan Endgame.” Kokichi said, Koi paled, she froze. 

 

“Please, can we not? Sure there's another way.” Koi said as she let go. 

 

“No, we aren't making any progress, and five people died. We still can't narrow down the Mastermind from those three and their all still here. If we want any longer, more are going to die. Momota is going to die soon due to his illness.” Kokichi said. 

 

“We can't take a shot in the dark.” Koi mumbled, she understood what Kokichi meant. 

 

“Please, surely there's another way.” Koi said. 

 

“No there isn't, the game will just repeat, you know what we saw. You know what we found out. If their unable to tell, the unsolvable murder case will end the game permanently. They have to follow the rules too. It's this, or letting more die, and both of us dying in the process.” Kokichi said. 

 

“Right, I'll see it through.” Koi said. 

 

“Remember, I love you, you will always be my twin sister. Nothing will ever change that.” Kokichi said. 

 

Chapter 5 

 

They finally beat it, thanks to Kokichi's eletro-hammers, they beat the 'Death Road of Despair.’ what awaited them was not what they expected. Koi was waiting for them at the end in front of the door, a remote in her hand. She had a twisted smile. 

 

“Congratulations, you finally beat it.” Koi smiled. Shuichi was shocked, this Koi, was not the one they knew, he turned his head and saw that Kokichi looked equally shocked, but why? 

 

“What's the meaning of this?” Kaito demanded, followed by a cough. 

 

“I'll tell you a little secret. I started this whole thing, but I'm bored now...so, sorry about that, guys. That's why I wanted to reveal the truth. I wanted to see utter despair on your faces. This school is mine! I am the mastermind and queen of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles! Yes! This world is mine!” Koi shouted with a smile, she clicked a button on her remote and the exisals came down, three of them. 

 

“No way, you were the Mastermind?!” Kaito shouted, how could she? She was so cheerful and upbeat. Friendly and defended her friends. 

 

“Oh, and the truth of the outside world. It's gone, this whole place was suppose to be a safe haven for those remaining, humanity's last hope. That's why this game was fun, to watch humanity's last hope slaughter each other to escape to a dead world.” Koi said as she opened the giant metal doors via a button on the wall. What awaited them was red and orange. Dry and desolate, the world was destroyed, even the atmosphere was harsh. Kaito and Kokichi passed out as she closed the door again. Her exsals grabbed both of them. 

 

“Don't worry, their not death. You better see this as the endgame of the killing game.” Koi said as she entered one of the exials and left the room. 

 

Later………

 

Kaito was shocked as Maki was forced to flee, only for Koi to reveal that she didn't drink the antidote. And forced Kaito to drink it. 

 

“I helped you, you help me now.” Koi said with a weak smile as she yanked the arrow out of her back. 

 

“Why would I? After all the crap you pulled. You are the Mastermind aren't you? Why would I help the Mastermind?” Kaito asked as he narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Heh, that, was a lie. Guess it backfired.” Koi said. 

 

“What!” Kaito shouted and shot up from his sitting position. 

 

“It was a lie, the real mastermind took it and somehow made it a reality with everyone. Look I'm going to die, and Maki will be the culprit and get executed if I die from the poison.” Koi said. 

 

“What do you have planned?” Kaito asked. 

 

“I need you to kill me.” Koi said simply. 

 

“What?! I can't kill you, why should I kill you?!? Besides, what did you do with Kokichi?” Kaito asked. 

 

“If you think of me making Ouma kill me instead it's pointless. He escaped during Maki’s attack, no doubt being debriefed by her and Shuichi at this moment.” Koi said as she leaned on the walk, flinching a little as her bleeding back hit the cold surface. 

 

“What will it be Momota?”

 

Later…….

 

Saihara, Himiko, Harukawa, Kiibo, Shirogane, and Ouma all were in the middle of the trial, debating whether it was Koi or Kaito's dead body under the press. The exisal 'Koi’ was hiding in taunted them with Kaito's voice. Shuichi noticed Kokichi kept an empty face. 

 

“It can't be Kaito, don't vote for Kaito.” Shuichi said, Kokichi was a little surprised, but happy that Shuichi didn't unravel their plan. 

 

“No, it's fine. Don't ever give up.” Kaito's voice suddenly rang out again, the exisal opened and Kaito came out, that same grin on his face. Kokichi was livid, Kaito just ruined the whole plan. 

 

“You got it sidekick, knew you could figure it out.” Kaito said with a sad smile. 

 

“Does that mean Koi is dead?” Kiibo asked, Kokichi clenched his fist. If there's a dead body under the press and Kaito isn't, so of course Koi’s the one who's dead! 

 

“Don't worry, just remember, the impossible is possible. All you gotta do is make it so.” Kaito said with a sad smile before heading off to his execution. 

 

“So the killing game continues.” Kokichi mumbled. 

 

Chapter 6 

 

It was the sixth trial. Kiibo had attempted to the destroy the academy. They discovered about Kaede's framing. 

 

“Now I just have one thing to confirm with you Kokichi.” Shuichi said, Kokichi narrowed his eyes. 

 

“What?” His tone was quick and sharp. 

 

“You, aren't Kokichi are you?” Shuichi asked, Kokichi's eyes widened. 

 

“What are your talking about Shuichi?” Maki asked. 

 

“I found out shortly after looking through all of the student files we found with Tsumugi. Other than listing that Kaede has a twin. So did Kokichi and Koi. Your Koi Ouma aren't you? Ouma's twin sister.” Shuichi said. 

 

“Nyehh? How? We know Koi was squished under the press, and caused the exisal attack.” Himiko said. 

 

“They swapped places before that. Didn't you? You and Kokichi switched places shortly before handing us the eletro-hammers.” Shuichi said. 

 

“What makes you think that?” Kokichi asked. 

 

“Your voice is a little higher than normal. Also you were unsure if the symbols in the room, if you made them, then you would know. So why did you trick us? Why are you tricking us? There's no longer a need.” Shuichi said. 

 

“There is to freaking me! I switched with my brother to help end the killing game! This stupid game forced us to separate ourselves from you. The Mastermind was hiding in plain sight. We were separated from our family just like you. He was my brother, he insisted on the plan. You should know the truth.” Koi said. Tsumugi grew a wicked smile. 

 

“No worries Koi, I'll explain everything.” Tsumugi said. 

 

Later……..

 

Koi was lifting a piece of debris off of Harukawa. 

“Geez, how are you stuck? You are like five times stronger than me.” Koi groaned as she was able to pull Maki out of her concrete prison. 

 

“This concrete is heavy. Let's go help Himiko and Shuichi.” Maki said, she glanced at Koi who had since removed Kokichi's white jacket and was now showing her black tank top. Her hair was surprisingly similar to Kokichi's, growing out ever so slightly. It's amazing how similar to two looked, that switching places wasn't hard at all. 

 

“What?” Koi asked, her tone was sharp again. Maki looked down and remembered all of her interactions with Kokichi. 

 

“Look, I'm sorry for threatening your brother.” Maki said with a sigh. 

 

“Don't be, he told me himself he was accepting it cause he was making sure it was like that. Funny thing is, it isn't the physical threats and injured caused by you that hurt him. It was words, specifically Kirumi's from the second case, and Saihara’s from the fourth case.” Koi said. 

 

“Let's find our place in this new world. Even if the one we knew is fake, that means no one we loved existed. Even then, we can still listen and remember now. The connections, let's prove to that sick world what we truly are.” the four went to jump to the exit. A single thought provoked Koi's mind. 

 

_ If we could be reborn, it would be nice to be twins again…. _

 

Koi woke up, opening her eyes and saw herself lying on the her bed in the Hope's Peak dorms. She ran to her bathroom and saw her long purple hair, and PJs. It was all a dream, just a horrible nightmare. 

 

“Hey sis! Come on, Torikku's going to scold us!” She heard that familiar voice. One she missed in her dream that made it feel like decades since she heard it. She got dressed and ran out the door, to see her twin alive and happy once again. 

 

_ Yeah, it will….. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Would love to hear your thoughts on this fic. Also, if anyone gets the reference to a vocaloid song, I'll be so happy. Also, you can use Koi in your own story, I made her as a character for the community to use and enjoy. I'll be continuing the series with them, but feel free to use them if you have a similar idea. Have a good day :)
> 
> Comments and Reviews are welcome


End file.
